


Prompts in One Place

by azureavian



Category: Multi-Fandom, NCIS, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Self Prompt, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureavian/pseuds/azureavian
Summary: These are prompts I would like filled - some of them are almost (2 sentence) stories in their own right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill these if you feel the it, please link me to it in the comments.

Artist (Avengers, Tony/Steve)  
He knew Tony draws blueprints by hand but Steve didn’t realize he was an *artist*

Assassins (NCIS/Avengers, any)  
Ziva meets the Black Widow

2am, song-fic (Anna Nalick - Breathe (2 Am))  
(Natasha + Pepper or Clint)  
2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"

2am, song-fic (Anna Nalick - Breathe (2 Am))  
(Tony Stark, attending AA meetings)  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason  
And cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe

2am, song-fic (Anna Nalick - Breathe (2 Am))  
(Steve Rogers, can't get drunk when Bucky dies)  
In May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day," he said down to the flask in his fist  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year"  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it  
'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, boys  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe

2am, song-fic (Anna Nalick - Breathe (2 Am))  
(Peggy Carter, missing Steve)  
There's a light at each end of this tunnel  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around  
2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer  
Inside of me threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to  
But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand  
And breathe, just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe


	2. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to fill these if you feel the it, please link me to it in the comments.

Not Perfect (Sherlock & john)  
What Mycroft will never tell you - he also did drugs.   
“I was 12, the first time I found his stash.   
I was 13 and a half (at the event of Mycroft’s first “grown up” job, and subsequent halting of his habit) the first time I had to find my own supplier.   
I was 15, the first time I paid for a hit on my knees.   
But it wasn’t until I was 19, the first time Mycroft found me high.  
By then he was firmly ensconced in the government and from his lofty height of gainful employment and nine more years of life than I, he felt he had the right to dictate terms to me.”

Never Broken (Sherlock. Sherlock & Mycroft)  
“Next time, Mycroft, remind me that caring is not an advantage.”   
Mycroft looked at his brother, defeated and worn. It had taken practiced and psychological methods with chemical assistance to weaken Sherlock, but even in the end he had not broken.

(Sherlock. Sherlock/BAMF!John)  
John teaches Sherlock to say “In Bed” when reading a fortune cookie. Sherlock gets the giggles at crime scenes because he can’t stop thinking, “In Bed” whenever Lestrade states theories. Then he starts getting aroused because he starts thinking about John, In Bed.

Religious Sherlock (Sherlock)  
Sherlock believes wholeheartedly in God and knows the Bible forwards and backwards. He goes to confession regularly. There are more things in Heaven and Earth, John.

(Sherlock. John/Sherlock)  
John stands, perfectly calm, in parade rest as Sherlock examines the scar.   
You can’t show fear in the face of Sherlock Holmes, he’ll never respect you for it, never thank you for showing weakness.

(NCIS/Sherlock. BAMF!John)  
Ducky was in the Royal Army Medical Corp, Vietnam, Bosnia, Afghanistan.Crossover Sherlock.

Freak (Sherlock/many)  
Different scenes of Sherlock showing up with his flavor of the day. Include his deductions and the person’s response (negative), followed by Sherlock’s deduction of them (unkind at best) and them saying, “piss off!” Also Sherlock coming on to Lestrade at least once, “You don’t even have to pay me, unless you want to trade it in kind?” With getting into personal space and a wink. He only deals with Lestrade because he knows he won’t take advantage. This showing up with a different shag (Male, female, trans, twink, druggie) is where Donovan came up with calling him Freak, not because of his deductions.

Love Is Not An Advantage (Mycroft/OFC)  
Mycroft falls in love with a gold digger/someone selling secrets and love blinds him - Sherlock deduces and they fight, but Mycroft knows better than to doubt his brother, and when he learns the truth he tells Sherlock that love is not an advantage. Bonus: Sherlock asking Mycroft about his diet isn’t asking about food but about his vow to never get involved with love again, only with someone who could give him an advantage.


End file.
